Teenage Angst
by JustTheGirl
Summary: Gordo is lost in high school, where does he belong? Angeline is in the same place...will they help each other find themselves? Will Gordo finally confess his feelings to Lizzie?


Angeline's POV Damn, I thought when I heard my alarm clock go off, I'm not dead. I wanted nothing more than to wake up dead. Oh all well I guess its time for hell or as some people call it school. I put on a James Dean pattern mini skirt, white low cut tank top, fishnet stocking, black plastic bracelets, and black pleather high heeled boots. I went down stairs to find my grandma reading the newspaper. "Good morning, Angeline." she greeted and I shuddered. All my friends called me Angie why doesn't she just call me that? Angeline sounds too Italian. Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with being Italian but I'm not Italian. "Meagan Thomas's mother was talking yesterday while I was having my hair done and she was saying something about cheerleading tryouts." "Forget it, Grandma", I said walking out to my car to pick up my friend, Adriana Sanders, cousin of a girl named Kate Sanders who was on the cheerleading squad and good friends of Megan Thomas, who was cheerleading captain or whatever its called. Though Adriana is a complete opposite of Kate and Megan. She's an outcast, a rebel, a hooligan, well that's what my grandma calls her. Before then Megan and I had been the best of friends when we were younger. Her mother had been friends with my mother before my parents had gotten into a car accident. After the accident I came to live with my grandma who had kept in touch with Megan's mom, Sally. Megan and I had been the best of friends all through out Catholic school, but when we became sixth graders we decided it would be so much better to go to a public school. Megan's reason for the change was well there was no longer a dress code at public school and because she always wanted to date a 'bad boy' type. My reasons were a bit different though we did agree on the dress code but for me I didn't want to be overprotected by a naive and strict teaching because in the end you weren't really learning anything. Megan and I had been different since the beginning. Me, the intelligent bitch who seemed to hate people and Megan not the sharpest knife in the drawer and she loved to please someone if they had the right amount of money. We drifted apart, I never missed the friendship. It wasn't even a friendship. I told her nothing and she told me everything. She knew I would never tell anyone and I knew if I told her something, she would just get confused and not understand. As we arrived to the school and got out of the car, Megan Thomas's bleached to death hair and fake ass friends walked by as I got out of my car. "Hey when did they start making my size Barbie for people over 12?" said Adriana. "Bite me", said Megan. "No I only bite bats not rats", said Adriana. "EWWWW!" said Megan and she walked off. "Be careful you might break a nail", said Adriana. "Come on, lets go before we're late and they'll make us stay longer at this hell," and I followed Adriana to the inside of the school.   
Eric's POV Am I normal? I always wondered and asked myself. I should know what normal means since both my parents are psychiatrists. But yet I'm left with the snagging question: What is normal? I mean people might call my life perfect but I don't know if it's normal. It didn't make sense wouldn't perfect mean normal? Maybe normal was meant for people with a stable family. Like a mom who has dinner ready at five and a dad who comes home to a fresh healthy dinner and clean home and the family would sit down and eat together. Or maybe normal just meant fitting in? But wouldn't fitting in mean perfect? Well maybe my life wasn't perfect but what I did have was my parent's perfect income. I'll break it down for you: First class=Perfect Middle class=comfortable Third class=tight So let me put it this way, my mom and dad are psychiatrists who choose work over me. They figure since I'm a straight A student that has never caused any problems, I can take care of myself. I wonder if everyone with children and perfect incomes could always get away with child neglect. I had a perfect family, what more could a kid ask for? I wanted to feel normal. I never just fit in. Not even with my own family or with my two best friends, who are girls. How can a guy feel 'normal' around two girls anyway? "Gordo?" called Lizzie. We were standing by our lockers in our high school hallway. We were seniors this year. Lizzie was ecstatic for some reason she had never grown out of the teeny bopper stage. "He zoned out again." said Miranda. "Can't blame me. I'm guessing I was zoning out to yet another 'O my god Ethan!' conversation.", I mimicked them. "Actually we weren't talking about Ethan", declared Lizzie. "Clothes?" I questioned rolling my eyes. "Nope", answered Lizzie. "Then what?" I asked. "More like who." said Miranda as Angeline Server shut her locker. Andriana Sanders was standing next to her. They were both dressed uniquely. Adrianna looked at us. "Boo!" she said with her black lips. "What is it Halloween already?" asked Miranda. "No, I just like scaring little boys" was her response. "Come on, Gordo", said Lizzie grabbing me by the sleeve. "Run along little children." said Adriana trying to sound like a crackling witch. I crunched up my eyebrows and gave her the 'You're-crazy-look" Though I'm sure she's used to it. It's funny, she love to criticize people different from her yet, she hates conformity. I hate labels. They're the reason I'll never feel normal.  
  
  
  
AJ's POV "Why'd you do that?" I asked as David Gordon and his friends walked away. "Why not?" Asked Adriana. "Good point." I said. Besides those two girls, Miranda Sanchez and Lizzie McGuire were getting on my nerves. "I guess I should get going." she said. I noticed her boyfriend was coming down the hall. I give her a ride and what does she do? Ditches me. I walked myself to class because I wasn't going to stand out in the hall doing nothing.  
  
I took my seat in the front of class, Acting, Mr.Lynard taught the class. He was fresh out of class, and fresh out of the closet I believe along with my friend, Chris. Though Chris was just crossing his fingers and hoping the new young "hottie" was a single gay guy, but I kept telling Chris that it was wrong for student/teacher relationships. Just because you're gay doesn't make it right. He says he knows but he can fantasies, and I guess it's a free country and all. 


End file.
